Prométeme no olvidarme
by stasxenia
Summary: Promesas hechas entre un matrimonio antes de un fatídico día. Goku & Chichi


NA:

Hola!!!! Lo se! Yo y mi manía en escribir cosas sin terminar otras! Prometo terminar todos y cada uno de los fics que tengo empezados, lo que pasa, es que estaba un poco saturada de escribir Secretarias y he pensado en hacer un pequeño paréntesis escribiendo un Oneshort de una de las parejas que más me gustan, Goku y Chichi. Era una idea que tenía hace tiempo en mente, de manera que al final me he lanzado a escribir sobre ello. Y he decidido dedicárselo a Al shinomori puesto que me ha a dejado comentarios de ánimos en casi todos los fics que he escrito, incluso los que ya he terminado. Y como se que es una de sus parejas preferidas he decidido dedicárselo. Al shinomori espero que te guste un besazo enorme, y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado!

Bueno, como siempre hago UA, en este fic me ceñiré a la historia, está situado antes del torneo de Célula. En este fic quiero explicar, desde mi punto de vista e imaginación lo que ocurrió entre este matrimonio en la última noche que pasaron junto. Eso si, es lemond ! Jeje, es que simplemente lo considero necesario, puesto que es una parte importante en este matrimonio, ya que a raíz de esa noche, concibieron a Goten .

Se que hay otras historias que narran ese momento, pero este es el que yo siempre imaginé.

Espero que os guste!

PROMÉTEME NO OLVIDARME

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a tenerlos a su lado. Sabía que sería un periodo corto de tiempo, unos pocos días en los que podría disfrutar de su hijo y su marido, pero no le importaba. No estaba dispuesta a desaprovecharlos, y mucho menos a cuestionar el porque de tan pocos días. Eso daba igual. Ahora tenia a las dos personas que más amaba en ese mundo bajo el mismo techo y con eso le bastaba.

Los primeros rayos de luz asomaban tímidamente por las rendijas de su ventana, despertándola, y haciéndola recordar que ese sería el último día en los que podría disfrutar de su familia. Mañana, a primera hora, nada más despuntar el alba, su marido y su hijo se irían a enfrentar una de las batallas más duras hasta la fecha. Un duro enfrentamiento les aguardaba y ella dudaba, de que en esa ocasión, su marido fuese capaz de salir victorioso. Con esos tristes pensamientos se giró perezosamente en su cama, topando con unos ojos negros que tenían su mirada clavada en ella.

Chichi sonrió, todavía no se acostumbraba a despertar al lado de su marido. Desde que había regresado, ninguna noche se había separado de su lado, y todas las mañanas despertaba junto a él, observándola en el más absoluto silencio.

- Buenos días.- le dice Chichi acariciando aquel rostro, que a pesar de mantenerse joven, delataba una vida dura, llena de conflictos y de luchas, tras aquella hermosa sonrisa.

- Buenos días- le susurra Goku abrazándola por debajo de las sabanas y atrayéndola más hacia él.- En que pensabas?

- En lo afortunada que soy al tenerte por esposo.

Goku no dejó de observarla en ningún momento, por ello pudo ver como la tristeza se adueñaba de ella, a pesar de que con su sonrisa tratase de ocultarlo.

- Tal vez, si no me hubieses esperado por tantos años, y te hubieses casado con un hombre normal, te sentirías no solo afortunada, sino feliz, por tener a tu lado un hombre que te merezca mas de lo que yo he merecido nunca.

Chichi comprendía perfectamente lo que su marido trataba de decirle. Él nunca estuvo en muchos momentos en los que ella lo necesitó. Desapreció por largo tiempo de su lado, dejándola sola, hasta en una ocasión dejándola viuda. Era bien cierto que ella había sufrido por tantos años de soledad, por no saber en donde estaba, si estaba bien o no. Pero aquello era algo de lo que ya se había acostumbrado, incluso aceptado. Su esposo no era un hombre como los demás, él era un Guerrero del Espacio, la lucha, el terreno de combate era su pan de cada día para poder sobrevivir. Si le quietaban aquello, sabía que se iría marchitando, poco a poco, como cuando dejas de regar una flor, para luego morir, seco por dentro, vacío. Aquello era lo último que deseaba para su marido. La amaba con toda su alma, y aunque nunca le dio un regalo de cumpleaños, o nunca recordó la fecha de su aniversario, un día, le dio la mayor prueba de amor que se le puede entregar a una persona. Un hijo, y con ello, ella tenía suficiente. Terminó por entender a su marido, y aceptarlo tal cual. Claro que como mujer deseaba poder verlo cada día, dormir cada noche a su lado. Pero ese era el pequeño precio que debía de pagar a cambio del amor que él la procesaba.

- No digas eso, as sido el mejor marido que haya podido soñar, y sabes por que?

- Dime- le dice Goku hundiendo su rostro en aquel delicioso cuello, aspirando el aroma que de ella emanaba.

- Por que eres tú. No necesito más.

Goku levantó su rostro y le regaló una tierna sonrisa. Todavía se preguntaba como un completo patán como él, había sido tan afortunado de encontrar una mujer que lo amase de aquella manera. Pero si algo había aprendido en la vida, era que cuando a uno se le presentan regalos tan valiosos, como la mujer que se hallaba en sus brazos, lo mejor era no cuestionarse demasiado y aferrarse a ellos para no perderlos nunca.

- Gracias- le susurró dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

- Porque?- preguntó ella juguetona, sabiendo de sobras la respuesta.

- Por quererme, a pesar de no estar todo lo que quisiera a tu lado.

- Gracias a ti, por dejarme quererte.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Simplemente se quedaron absortos en la mirada del otro. Intentando retener, el máximo posible, las sensaciones que sentían al estar en presencia del otro. Tal vez su matrimonio no fuese como el de los demás, tal vez ellos mismos fuese personas fuera de lo corriente, pero a su manera se amaban, a su manera lograban que aquel matrimonio funcionase, a pesar de los gritos, a pesar de las discusiones y a pesar de las riñas por parte de ella, a pesar de todo aquello y de más, su matrimonio se basaba en el amor mutuo que se tenían. Y aunque nadie lo entendiese, aunque fuesen muchos los que no daban futuro a esa relación, ellos sabían que por más problemas que hubiesen, periodos de separación debido a grandes enemigos o sesiones de entrenamiento, ambos sabían que habían construido un hogar, en el cual él podía regresar y en el cual ella lo esperaría hasta el fin de sus días y más.

Aquel instante de emotivo silencio, el cual les pareció una dulce eternidad, fue truncado por un tremendo rugido, que salía de las traviesas tripas vacías de aquel poderosos ser.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian.- Dice divertida Chichi dándole un último beso a su marido antes de levantarse y ponerse una bata encima.

- Je je, lo siento- Comenta algo avergonzado Goku y maldiciéndose a su vez, por tener un apetito que lo había traicionado en numerosas ocasiones.- a donde vas? - Le pregunta mientras se levanta de la cama y se sitúa a su lado.

- A donde crees tu? Pues voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Que si tus tripas estan sondando ya, dudo mucho que las de Son Gohan no tarden en hacerlo.- Comenta divertida imaginándose a su hijo llamando a su puerta y reclamando algo de comida para llenar el agujero que tiene por estómago, mientras se recoge el pelo en su habitual moño.

- No hagas eso- Le dice Goku deteniendo sus manos y deshaciendo parte del moño.

- Por que?- le pregunta sorprendida mientras se gira para mirarlo a loa ojos.

- Quiero verte hoy con el pelo suelo, así, sin nada.- le dice mientras juguetea con su larga melena morena.- Así estas más hermosa.

- Pero para hacer las cosas de la casa me molesta.

- Pues no las hagas. Hoy disfrutaremos de un día en familia. Que te parece si pasamos el día en el campo?

- Eso esta muy bien- le dice mientras lo abraza y reposa su cabeza sobre su fornido pecho descubierto.- Pero igualmente he de preparar la comida, y el pelo me molestará.

- He dicho que pasaremos un día en familia- le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Gohan y yo te ayudaremos a preparar la comida. De modo que no será necesario que te lo sujetes.

Chichi sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ya podía dar por perdida su cocina nueva. En otras circunstancias le hubiese gritado que estaba loco, que no tenían tanto dinero como para comprar una de nueva, debido a un absurdo capricho que se basaba en ayudarla a cocinar y arriesgarse a que quedase todo destruido. Pero eso era precisamente lo último que le apetecía hacer. La idea que le planteó su marido le pareció de lo más divertida, y si el poder pasar las que podrían ser sus últimas horas junto a ellos, implicaba perder la cocina nueva, que así fuese.

- Esta bien.- terminó por ceder ella.- me parece una buena idea.

Goku sonrió más si aquello era posible. Pudo ver claramente como por un instante la duda y el temor de que aquello terminase en un desastre, se apoderó de ella, pero él sabía, al igual que ella, que el poco tiempo que les quedaba era demasiado valioso como para desaprovecharlo temiendo por el bienestar de cosas materiales, que él bien sabía, terminaría por romper.

Amos se miraron de nuevo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro, provocándoles que rompieran a reír como si se tratase de dos niños que estaban a punto de cometer una travesura. Aquel mágico instante te rompió al oír como el pequeño de la casa llamaba a su madre a través de la puerta.

- Mama, estas despierta?- Preguntaba Gohan a través de la puerta, temiendo entrar e interrumpir en "cualquier cosa" a sus progenitores.

Chichi, lanzando una mirada a su marido como diciendo, lo sabia, fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

- Si, estamos despiertos- le dice con una mirada llena de amor, que solo poseen las madres.- Y sabes que hemos hablado con tu padre?- le dice emocionada.

- El que?- Pregunta su hijo más expectante de ver a su madre tan feliz que de lo que le tenía que contar.

- Hemos decidido que pasaremos el día afuera, en la montaña. Y prepararemos juntos el desayuno y la comida.- Termina por explicarle divertida.

- Me parece una gran idea!- exclama Gohan, que a pesar de su corta edad, era muy consciente de lo que aquel acto insignificante podía suponer para su madre.- Me voy a cambiar ahora mismo y vengo a ayudaros!- Dice contento dándole el beso de buenos días a su madre.

Chichi observa como su hijo se va feliz a cambiarse de ropa. Como mujer podía aceptar la vida que llevaba su marido, pero como madre, se le hacía más difícil todavía tener que ver como su hijo seguía los pasos de su padre.

- Es un gran chico- Le dice Goku abrazándola por detrás.

- Sí, y estoy tremendamente orgullosa de él.- Dice soltando un leve suspiro- Vamos Goku, será mejor que nos cambiemos nosotros también.

- Por que?- Dice él negándose a romper aquel abrazo.

- No querrás cocinar con tan solo los pantalones del pijama para luego correr el riesgo de quemarte con la sartén.

- Si tu te quitas la ropa, estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.- Le dice al oído sensualmente.

- Son Goku!- Exclama ella ligeramente abochornada por el comentario.- Compórtate. - le medio regaña.

- Por que? Por decir lo que pienso sobre mi esposa?- dice con toda la intención de provocarla- que sepas que a mi me gustas más sin ropa.- le ronronea de nuevo en el oído.

A Chichi todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a todas aquellas muestras, tan evidentes, de lo que él sentía por ella. Antes no era así. Normalmente se mostraba cariñoso con ella cuando el sol se había ocultado, y se encontraban acompañados de la soledad de su habitación. Goku era así, nunca expresaba sus sentimientos hasta que se hallaba protegido, o al menos eso era lo que Chichi había interpretado, bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Pero desde que llegaran de nuevo a casa, diciéndole que pasarían unos días juntos, sin entrenamientos, sin peleas, solo ellos, no dejaba pasar la oportunidad en decirle lo mucho que la quería, la amaba y la deseaba. Daba igual que fuese por la mañana, por el día o en la noche. No importaba si la abrazaba delante de su hijo o la besaba delante de Piccolo. Cualquier excusa era válida para él el poder abrazarla y demostrarle con aquello lo mucho que la quería. Chichi entendió que era su manera de compensarla por lo que había echo durante todos esos años en los que estaban de casados, tantas idas y venidas, tantas ausencias, tantos disgustos. Pero lo que también la hacia entristecerse, era que parecía como si la quisiera compensar por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y aquel temor la comía por dentro.

- Bueno- Dijo ella girando dentro de los brazos de su esposo y siguiéndole el juego- Pues espero que esta noche me demuestres cuanto te gusto sin ella.

- Eso dalo por hecho.

Felicidad. Ese era el sentimiento que llenaba una casa, que por mucho tiempo estuvo vacía.

Una vez todos estuvieron vestidos, se reunieron en la cocina. Goku y Gohan no dejaron meter baza en el asunto a Chichi. Le pidieron que se sentase en la mesa de la cocina y que desde allí los fuese guiando. Chichi miraba la escena divertida. Goku se quedó en varias ocasiones con los pomos de los fogones en las manos, menos mal que su hijo era algo más mañosos que su padre y los ponía de nuevo en su sitio. Lo que se tenían que convertir en huevos fritos, terminaron a pasar ser huevos revueltos, con un extra de cáscara de huevo. Chichi no podía parar de reír. El poder ver a su marido, en frente los fogones y con su delantal puesto era una estampa digna de ver. En el momento en que se dispusieron ha hacer los rebozados de carne, la harina pasó a estar en todas partes, menos en las susodichas. Las risas de Chichi eran mucho más fuertes que antes. Gohan fue contagiado por las carcajadas de su madre en cuanto vio como su padre estaba cubierto por la harina. Y goku, algo desesperado por que no le salía nada bien, terminó por unirse a su familia riéndose de si mismo al imaginar el espectáculo que le estaba brindando a su esposa.

Tiempo más tarde ya se encontraban camino hacia la montaña. Chichi de vez en cuando, soltaba alguna ligera risita, al recordar la escena de cómo su marido e hijo hacía la comida. Por suerte para su economía tan solo se quedó sin microondas, puesto que estalló al no percatarse cuando su marido introdujo dentro de éste varias latas de atún. Por que demonios habría echo algo asi? La verdad es que miedo le daba saber cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero nuevamente no pudo evitar reírse otra vez. Aquel momento había sido especial para ella, un bonito recuerdo para llevarse a la tumba.

Paseaban tranquilamente por medio de la espesura del bosque, a través de un caminito de piedras. Gohan iba delante de ellos, saltando y brincando. Parándose a observar cada animalito o planta que descubría a su paso. Más atrás, estaban Goku y Chichi. Él llevaba en una cesta parte de la comida que no les había cabido en una de las cápsulas hop hoy. Y Chichi caminaba a su lado, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y riendo de vez en cuando, delatando los mismos.

Al rato, hallaron una hermosa explanada, cubierta de una manto de fresca hierva y bonitas flores. Decidieron quedarse allí. Chichi extendió una manta en el suelo, a la sombra de un gran árbol milenario. Goku se apresuró a sacar parte de la comida que se suponía que era el desayuno. Con gran desesperación, los dos hombres de la casa comenzaron a engullir aquel festín. Cierto era que a pesar del aspecto, era comestible, y aunque en el fondo les hubiese gustado más comer algo hecho por las manos de ella, tenían que reconocer que el momento vivido compensaba aquel pensamiento.

Chichi los observaba como devoraban la comida, y le sorprendió gratamente como habían sido capaces de aguantar en no comer nada hasta ese momento, a pesar de que durante todo el camino, el cantar de los pájaros se mezclaba con el rugir de sus tripas. En esos momentos no podía sentirse más feliz y orgullosa de sus hombres. Sabía que todo aquello lo hacían por ella, y eso la hacía sentirse especial y única.

La mañana iba avanzando, y los tres miembros de la familia Son charlaban animadamente, como tiempo hacía que no sucedía entre ellos.

- Gohan dime, ya as pensado que quieres hacer cuando seas mayor?- Preguntó Goku inocentemente ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

- Como dices?- Pregunta Chichi tocándole la frente- Acaso estas enfermo?

- Ja ja ja!- Se reía Goku a la vez que sujeta su mano y de un movimiento hace que su mujer quede encerrada en un abrazo- Si, enfermo de ti- Le susurra al oído para que solo ella lo escuche provocando que se sonroje al máximo ante la mirada de no entender nada de su hijo.- No es tan extraño que lo pregunte- Regresa de nuevo a la conversación inicial, ignorando aparentemente la reacción de su esposa, pero con el ego masculino completamente inflado por dentro al ser capaz de causarle semejantes reacciones a su esposa.- Todo este tiempo has estudiado mucho y muy duro. Supongo que eso te servirá para que algún día termines haciendo alguna profesión, al igual que Bulma, que es científica. Supongo que habrá tenido que estudiar para saber hacer todo lo que hace.

- Pues sí- dice Gohan contento de que su padre se preocupe sobre su futuro- La verdad que el ver todo lo que es capaz de hacer Bulma, hace que me entren ganas en adentrarme en ese terreno, pero también esta la opción de medicina, de manera que todavía no tengo muy claro cual de las dos vertientes terminaré por decantarme.

- No te preocupes por eso.- le dice su madre que se encontraba sentada sobre su marido, en medio de sus piernas, apoyando su espalda sobre su pecho.- Es pronto para eso. Me hace feliz saber que piensas seguir estudiando, y que mas o menos ya tienes algunas ideas respecto a lo que dedicarte cuando seas mayor. Pero ahora tómatelo con calma, limítate a seguir tal y como lo estas haciendo y ya verás como cuando llegue el momento sabrás que opción tomar.

A Son Gohan le sorprendió gratamente, como su madre había reaccionada al tocar el tema de los estudios. Normalmente se pondría a gritar que ya que no estaba haciendo nada, lo mejor que podía hacer era invertir su tiempo en estudiar algo. Pero en lugar de eso, le había dicho que lo que estaba haciendo hasta el momento estaba bien y que siguiese así. Tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que su madre siempre lo persiguiese para que estudiase, lograba que en algunos momentos desease no ser tan aplicado, para poder ser más libre y hacer más la suya. Pero gracias a ella, se había convertido en un chico muy listo, y si cuando era pequeño estudiaba por que le tenía miedo, ahora lo hacía por que realmente le gustaba. Una cosa tenía muy clara, llegado el momento, estudiase la carrera que fuese, sabía que si en la vida llegaba a ser alguien, sería siempre gracias a ella.

Durante un rato más, continuaron hablando tranquilamente los tres. Pero de repente notaron la presencia de un amigo cerca, se trataba de Picolo. Lógicamente, Chichi fue la única que no se percató de la cercanía del namec, de modo que ambos hombres intentaron ignorarlo para no disgustarla. Pero aquello no duró demasiado, y antes de poder decir nada, ella fue la primera en que lo vio caminar hacia ellos. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro en cuanto lo escucho saludar.

- Hola Picolo!- Le responde Gohan emocionado de verlo. No podía evitarlo, le gustaba aquel momento intimo que estaba viviendo con sus padres, pero Picolo era alguien muy especial para él.

- Hola- Dijo Chichi mirándolo a él y luego observando como su hijo se posaba a su lado para saludarlo con la mano muy emocionado de verlo.

A pesar de que sus intenciones, eran las de pasar el día en familia, no le pareció mala idea el invitar a Picolo a reunirse con ellos. Era casi como de la familia, bueno, lo era. Para él era como su hermano y para su hijo como un segundo padre. Solo esperaba que a su esposa no le importase demasiado. Pero para su sorpresa parecía que ha ella no le importaba en absoluto.

- Por favor Picolo, por que no te unes a nosotros.- Terminó diciendo Chichi al comprender que él era muy importante en la vida de su hijo, por más que le pesase, y un buen amigo de su marido.

- Gracias, pero no quiero molestar. Tan solo avía notado la presencia de ellos por aquí cerca y me he pasado a saludar.- Decía Educadamente mientras observaba como su viejo rival mantenía a su esposa en un recelosos abrazo. Lo cierto era, que desde que habían llegado a esa casa, Goku no había hecho mas que mostrarse cariñoso con su esposa, sin importarle que el estuviese delante. Comprendiendo que aquella familia necesitaba intimidad, de manera que hacía dos días, se había ido, alegando que necesitaba solucionar una serie de asuntos, antes de realizar el torneo de Célula.

Son Gohan, que veía como sus padres continuaban abrazados, decidió darles algo de espacio.

- Mama, puedo irme con Picolo un rato? Prometo estar aquí antes del atardecer para regresar juntos a casa, por favor.

Ante aquella suplica Chichi no pudo negarse. Su hijo no había disfrutado de una infancia normal, y por ello no tenía amigos de su edad. De manera que decidió dejarlo ir con su querido Picolo, y de esa manera podría disfrutar ella un rato más de su amado esposo.

- Esta bien, pero tu lo as dicho, antes del atardecer.

- Gracias mama!- Exclamó feliz su hijo dándole un beso y acto seguido, desapareció, junto al hombre verde, ante la mirada divertida de sus padres.

- Vaya, nunca imaginé que cedieses tan fácilmente a que Gohan se fuese con Picolo.- Le dice Besando su cuello.

- Pues ya ves, a si ha sido. Además como negarle ese pequeño capricho después de lo bien que se ha portado.- dice reclinando su cuello para dejarle un mejor accedo- Acaso he hecho mal- dice con voz de niña.

- Para nada, de esta manera puedo disfrutar libremente de mi esposa.- le dice mientras le mordisquea trabiesamente el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.- dime, por que después de tantos años, en los cuales no he estado como debía a tu lado, aún sigues aquí, conmigo.

- La verdad, no lo se.- dice soltándose de su abrazo y sentándose sobre él, a horcajadas, quedando cara a cara.- solo se que cada vez que te veo, el estomago se me encoge, las manos me sudan y los nervios se apoderan de mi. Cada vez que me miras mi mundo se detiene, y todo gira entorno a ti. Cada vez que te vas, deseo que regreses y que me brindes una de tus maravillosas sonrisas.- le explica mientras es ella la que procede a besar su cuello.- Eres un buen hombre, justo y honrado. En ti no hay maldad, todo tu estas hecho de bondad. Y aunque a veces me cueste entenderte, tú, y solo tú, eres el dueño de mi corazón. El porqué? No lo sé. La única conclusión que he llegado es que nací por y para ti.

Ante aquellas palabras, goku no pudo contenerse. Se apoderó de su boca con una ferviente desesperación y con un anhelo casi asfixiante. Sí, aquello que ella había dicho tenía que ser cierto, y daba gracias a las fuerzas superiores, que regían en todos los mundos y universos habidos y por haber, el que la hubiesen puesto en su vida, aquella gran mujer. Puesto que si ella había nacido para él, él era de ella, hasta el último aliento de su vida, e incluso, después de ésta.

Mientras saboreaba aquellos dulces y ardientes labios, pensaba en todas las veces que los había anhelado. Pero cuando más falta le hicieron, fue cuando estuvo luchando contra Freezer. En aquel combate, que pensó que perdería la vida, lo único que lamentó, era el no poder besar esos labios nunca más. Pero la realidad era que en esos momentos, aquella mujer, con una larga cabellera morena que le encantaba, con sus labios que lo enloquecían y con esa piel fina y blanca como la nieve, se hallaba junto a él. Mañana no sabía si sobreviviría al combate, no sabía si podría volver a probar del néctar que ella muy gustosamente le brindaba. Pero lo único que sabía, era que pasase lo que pasase, estaba dispuesto a emborracharse de ella, para que nunca más se maldijese en el último aliento de su vida, no haberla amado como ella merecía.

Ambos, embriagados por el deseo que se profesaban, comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente. No importaba que se encontrasen en medio de una explanada, junto a un gran árbol, que les hacina de techo. No importaba que fuese mediodía, y que el sol estuviese en lo más alto. Todo aquello no importaba. Tan solo había cabida para su amor. Goku giró con ella, dejándola recostada, y él, encima suyo, admirándola con deseo, y con amor. Cuantas veces la había visto desnuda? Muchas, tantas que ni lo recordaba, pero siempre era como si la viese por primera vez. Aquella fragilidad que delataba su delicada figura, aquella piel fina como la seda y blanca como la nieve, que le quemaba cada vez que la tocaba. Los pechos turgentes, con aquellos pezones sonrosados que tanto le gustaban. Y a pesar de ser mayores de lo que eran la primera vez que los vio, puesto que ahora era el cuerpo de una madre y no el de una jovencita, los encontraba mucho más deliciosamente atractivos de lo que nunca fueron a sus ojos. Con un hambre feroz se apoderó de uno de ellos, logrando que su mujer se retorciese de placer debajo suyo. Adoraba sentirla en ese estado, sus gemidos eran música celestial a sus oídos. Puede que él fuese un despistado en muchas cosas, pero no en el acto del amor. Conocía a su esposa, sabía como tocarla, como acariciarla, para que ella llegase a niveles de placer nunca vistos, sentidos o imaginados por cualquier otra persona. Cuando le hacía el amor, siempre la anteponía. Si en la vida diaria, tenía que renunciar a su compañía para salvar el mundo, o entrenar, cuando se hallaba haciéndole el amor se lo compensaba.

Por su parte, Chichi se hallaba embriagada por las sensaciones que su esposo muy generosamente le estaba procesando. Adoraba sentir aquellas fuertes manos sobre su piel desnuda, sentir el aliento de ese hombre quemándole la piel. Podía notar como devoraba con gran maestría sus pechos. Jugueteando con su lengua alrededor de su pezón, succionándolo deliberadamente para sacarle más gemidos de ella. Lo mordisqueaba traicionadamente para luego engullirlo de nuevo. Ella necesitaba más, deseaba ser dueña una vez más de aquella endiablada boca que tanto la enloquecía.

Goku, como gran conocedor de su esposa y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, se incorporó en un solo movimiento para entregarle la boca que ella tanto deseaba. Sus lenguas se juntaron con una pasión ya conocida entre ambos. Mientras que sus manos recorrían cada una de las curas de aquel cuerpo que parecía estar esculpido especialmente para él. Mientras se apoderaba nuevamente de su delicioso cuello y comenzaba de nuevo un viaje de descenso hacia aquellos senos que tanto adoraba, su mano se fue deslizando a igual ritmo hacia su mas preciada intimidad.

Como acto reflejo, Chichi separó levemente sus piernas, para darle mejor acceso. Sabía lo que estaba por llegar y estaba preparada para ello.

Goku introdujo sus dedos en su interior, encontrándola perfectamente preparada para la unión final. Pero deseaba más, deseaba proporcionarle cuanto placer pudiese darle, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir a ningún nivel más, hasta poder conseguirlo.

Como si de un maestro del piano se tratase, Goku movía ágilmente sus dedos en su interior, sacando gemidos de placer de ella, hasta que estos pasaron a ser gritos de súplica por que terminase de una vez con aquella dulce tortura. Satisfecho de poder sentirla en ese estado, con un rápido movimiento se introdujo en su interior. Sintiéndose completo, sintiendo como formaban un solo ser. Embriagados por la esencia del otro, sus cuerpos comenzaron a bailar aquel mágico baile, logrando que ambos llegasen a lo más alto del puro acto del amor.

Goku se detuvo suavemente, y sin salir todavía de ella, se estiró aún lado abrazándola, dándole su calor y sintiendo como ella todavía temblaba por el placer sentido. Le gustaba verla de esa manera, en el punto más álgido de su belleza, que era justamente en ese instante. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, la frente levemente entumecida por el sudor, su cuerpo temblando y estremeciéndose por él, y aquellos maravillosos ojos medio abiertos medio cerrados, que lo miraban profundamente. Esa era la verdadera imagen de la belleza.

Estuvieron de aquella manera por largo rato, ambos desnudos y abrazados, con la brisa de la montaña acariciando sus cuerpos desnudos como único manto.

- Te amo- Le susurra Goku en el oído. - Perdóname por todo el daño y sufrimiento que te he causado, y por el que en el futuro te causaré.

- No digas eso.- le suplica chichi - Parece como si me pidieras disculpas por algo terrible que vaya a pasar.

- Lo se, pero necesito saber que pase lo que pase, me perdonarás.- le ruega besando dulcemente sus labios.- Prométemelo.

- Lo haré, pero solo si me prometes que cuando termine el torneo, regresarás a mí.

Goku sabía que aquella promesa era fácil de cumplir, lo que no tenía tan claro, era que cuando regresase a ella, sería precisamente cuando ella lo desease.

- Te lo prometo, siempre regresaré a ti.

Tras aquellas promesas mutuas decidieron que era hora de ponerse en marcha. No habían sido conscientes de cómo el tiempo había pasado, y por primera vez, Goku se olvidó por completo de su estomago.

Tal y como había prometido Gohan llegó antes del atardecer y una vez reunida la família al completo, regresaron a su casa de igual forma en que habían llegado. Dando un dulce y tranquilo paseo.

La noche llegó, haciendo que todos los presentes fuesen conscientes en que unas horas deberían despedirse. Un acto que ninguno deseaba realizar. Pero no podían pasar las pocas horas que les quedaban juntos sintiéndose mal, de manera que Chichi, como si de cualquier día se tratase, mandó a su hijo a la cama, dándole después su habitual beso de buenas noches.

Ya solo quedaban los adultos, aquel día había sido muy intenso e importante para ambos. Y aunque hubiesen hablado de muchas cosas y se hubiesen dicho muchas otras, todavía quedaban palabras por decir. Pero ambos decidieron guardárselas, como si de su última carta se tratase, para tener algo a lo que aferrarse, y volver a reunirse de nuevo.

La oscuridad de la noche inundó la habitación de aquellos dos amantes, que por segunda vez en ese día, se decían sin palabras, lo mucho que se querían.

Las horas pasaban, y a pesar de saber que debía dormir, no podía hacerlo. Temía que si cerraba los ojos perdiese un tiempo valioso de poder compartir con su mujer.

- Cariño, debes dormir.- Le decía dulcemente Chichi, a pesar ser ella misma la que no deseaba hacerlo.

- Tengo miedo- le confesó su marido ante la asombrada mirada de su esposa- Si, se que suena raro que yo lo admita, pero es así.

- Ya verás como derrotarás a Célula. No debes temer por eso. Te has enfrentado a seres muy poderosos y los has vencido. Esta vez será igual.

-No es a Célula al que temo. Temo el no poder verte nunca más, el no poder dormir junto a ti ninguna noche más. El no poder probar de nuevo uno de tus guisos o el escuchar otra de tus broncas.

- No digas eso.- le imploraba ella en medio del llanto- parece como si te fueras a morir! Y no es así! Verdad!- le grita desesperada- Me lo as prometido, me has prometido que regresarás a mí!

- Y lo aré!- le dice abrazándola fuertemente intentado que se calme- Pero no llores, te lo ruego.- Le pide lamiendo las lagrimas de su rostro- Te lo prometo, regresaré a ti. Pero necesito saber, que pase lo que pase mañana, prométeme no olvidarme. Solo prométeme eso.

- Te lo prometo.

Y con esa última promesa, con miles de dudas y de miedos, por ambas partes, terminaron dormidos, abrazados en los brazos del otro. Soñando que ese madito día nunca empezaría.

FIN

Na: Bueno.. Aquí esta. Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad que en ese corto periodo de tiempo pudo suceder miles de cosas, y esta es una humilde versión de lo sucedido.

Se que nuestro Son Goku no acostumbra a ser tan atento con su esposa, pero yo siempre he querido pensar que en su intimidad la trataba de esta manera, tan dulcemente.

No se, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Ya me diréis que os ha parecido!

Nos vemos! Y Gracias por leer!!!!!

Xenia


End file.
